


神岩 魅魔pro5

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	神岩 魅魔pro5

窗外天色已经大亮，阳光穿过透明的纱质窗帘照到床上纠缠的两具年轻躯体上。魅魔鼓着脸颊喝下口中被射得满满的精液，舔了舔被磨得又红又肿的嘴唇，说了声“多谢款待”  
躺在神宫寺身上，岩桥手指漫不经心绕着恋人的乳首打转。背后的翅膀尾巴已经褪去，神宫寺也伸手抚摸着自家小恶魔光滑白皙的后背，一起享受高潮后的余韵。岩桥突然想起了什么事，拉过神宫寺的手臂就狠狠咬了一口！  
“痛诶！”  
神宫寺叫了起来，却对上岩桥气鼓鼓的视线  
“昨天有女生给神宫寺告白，我看到了来着！所以神宫寺果然比起我更喜欢漂亮女生对吧！”  
岩桥小脸被气的通红，拉过神宫寺小臂恶狠狠瞪了一眼，眼瞅着又要下口咬  
神宫寺赶紧把小祖宗抱进怀里亲亲安抚  
“我已经告诉她我有交往的对象了，我家恋人又粘人又可爱又漂亮，最最最喜欢他了！”  
“这还差不多，今天我和神宫寺约会就穿女装好了！好让你的那些追求者看看，你家恋人和你感情有多好！不容许别人窥视！”  
岩桥正打算从床上爬起来去穿衣服，却被神宫寺突然捉进怀里，湿润的小穴被塞进了一个凉冰冰的小玩意儿  
“那天不小心找到的，就当作是刚刚玄树冤枉我的惩罚吧！让小穴含着这个和我约会好了！”  
都已经快到约定去游乐场的时间了，岩桥还没有从卧室出来，神宫寺敲了好几次，门才被缓缓打开  
深粉色贝蕾帽歪戴在脑袋上，乳白色针织衫搭配一条淡黄色的纱质长裙，显得低调又不失品味。岩桥脸上还化了淡妆，整个人看上去既可爱又清纯  
任何一个男人都会动心的吧！  
神宫寺没想到岩桥女装完成度这么高，看着恋人熟悉又有些陌生的样子，竟有些脸红，忍不住凑过去亲了一口粉嘟嘟的果冻唇  
“我们快走吧～”  
周末的游乐场非常热闹，神宫寺甚至能感觉到有些路过男性看向岩桥那种火热目光，皱着眉头有些不悦，默默的捏紧了恋人的小手。岩桥感觉到神宫寺的别扭，主动提出去买冰激凌。可魅魔似乎有一种与生俱来吸引人的能力，在甩开了一堆雄性生物的纠缠后，岩桥好不容易拿着快要化掉的冰激凌回到神宫寺面前，被恋人黑着的脸吓到了  
“神宫寺你....”  
话还来不及说完，早上被塞在身体里的小东西突然开始高度震动起来，惊得岩桥差点把冰激凌扔掉。  
只见神宫寺坏笑着舔了舔岩桥粘到手上的冰激凌，一把将恋人揽在怀里，笑的见牙不见眼  
“我们去鬼屋吧！”  
岩桥面色潮红，原本精致的妆容此刻都有些被薄汗晕花，整个人软软靠在神宫寺怀里  
当然他并不是怕鬼屋，而是在鬼屋里，神宫寺控制着那个体内的小东西，把自己搞得湿成一片身子发软！好在鬼屋灯光昏暗，再怎么叫不自然出声也不会被注意到  
约会的最后一站是情人旅馆，前台小姐则一副司空见惯的样子，看着神宫寺和岩桥紧紧搂着，像来这里的大部分情侣一样直奔客房。  
刚进房间，岩桥就冲进浴室锁上门，任凭神宫寺怎么叫都不开。虽然自己是魅魔体质性欲比普通人类旺盛，可今天这样当众被搞到腿软还是第一次！  
“可恶！居然被戏弄了！”  
在鬼屋里已经被跳蛋弄射了一次，还好是长裙，不过腿间滑滑腻腻很不舒服。岩桥只想赶紧把体内的小东西抠挖出来，可那个小东西又滑又深，忙活半天反而搞得满身大汗，钻得更深，只好放弃先洗澡，无意瞥见浴室角落里整齐叠放的东西，突然想到了制裁神宫寺的方法  
等待许久的恋人终于从浴室出来，神宫寺差点当场狂喷鼻血！这也太性感了吧！！！！  
岩桥把情人酒店提供的赠品：情趣内衣穿在了身上。半透明的两片小小蕾丝bra仅遮住胸前两点，淡粉色的乳首在布料下若隐若现，小巧精致的三角内裤紧紧贴合着小魅魔最为私密的地方，因为size太小的关系，甚至深深陷进了蜜桃一样的臀缝里，过膝的白色丝袜通过吊带连接在内裤上，包裹着岩桥匀称的双腿更发诱人。岩桥本来皮肤就很白皙，此刻因为害羞整个人染上了一层淡淡的粉色，乖巧无辜的样子像一个不谙世事的天使，却有透露着致命的性感诱惑。  
岩桥骑在神宫寺身上，把恋人的一只手铐在了床头的栏杆。蜻蜓点水亲了亲对方的嘴唇，小手一颗颗解开纽扣，慢慢抚摸光滑结实的胸膛。  
神宫寺倒也不反对自家恋人掌握主动权，反过来说他还挺期待岩桥能给他怎样的体验  
小手一路向下解开了裤子，把神宫寺早就已经有反应的东西从裤子里解放出来，不管看了多少次，还是会有点害羞。岩桥干脆低下头闭着眼睛小口舔舐这个给他带来快乐的东西  
舔了一会儿，岩桥抬起小屁股从神宫寺身上挪了下去坐在床上，脚尖轻轻蹭了蹭神宫寺被舔的完全勃起，泛着水光的性器，再用脚掌贴着柱体缓缓摩擦，眼里充满了小小报复心得逞之后的满意  
丝袜滑腻的触感带着恋人的体温，差点没让神宫寺直接射出来，小魅魔总能给他新奇的性爱体验，眼睛死死盯着岩桥因为抬起腿动作，春光泄漏的私密之处。内裤被撑起鼓鼓的一团，腿间被蕾丝布料摩擦得有些泛红，穴口也溢出了爱液  
岩桥动情了  
神宫寺没有被铐住的那只手摸到了跳蛋的遥控，毫不犹豫开到最大。体内的小东西横冲直撞，不断压榨着敏感部分，岩桥失去了刚刚的余裕，身子发软半躺着，脚上的动作有些难以控制，干脆两只脚掌一起夹住恋人的性器上下滑动，手也慢慢伸进自己的内裤里抚慰着兴奋的分身  
房间充满了荷尔蒙的味道，神宫寺的分身兴奋的溢出爱液，终于控制不住喷发出一股股精液，把岩桥白色的丝袜弄的粘粘糊糊。而岩桥的小穴早就被那颗强力的跳蛋震得发麻，已经泄了身。  
软软的身子爬过去，解开了神宫寺的手铐，就瘫在怀里撒娇让恋人把身体里的东西取出来  
关掉跳蛋，神宫寺一把捞起怀里的人亲了亲眉眼，抱进浴室清理  
“这次的玩具应该会让你变乖一点吧，不过说明书可没说怎么取出来，玄树可要好好控制自己哦！”


End file.
